12 Steps for Falling in Love
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: 12 steps to help Adam and Tommy truly fall in love! Sucky summary XD Adommy, please R&R, M for some sexual stuff later on and swearing.
1. The 12 Steps

**Step 1: Find Your Victim**

**Step 2: Meet Your Match**

**Step 3: Fight Off the Competition**

**Step 4: First Date**

**Step 5: First Hand-Hold**

**Step 6: First Kiss**

**Step 7: Getting Intimate**

**Step 8: Saying 'I Love You'**

**Step 9: The Proposal**

**Step 10: The Wedding**

**Step 11: Becoming Dads**

**Step 12: Living Happily Ever After**


	2. Step 1: Find Your Victim

**I own no one in this fic, and these events never happened. Also, Adam and everyone else are younger in this fic, around 18-20. **

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Find Your Victim **

Tommy shivered under his thick black hoodie as he walked towards the ratty apartment that was falling apart. Gray snow was drifting down from the sky, and he was freezing, his thin frame shaking under the baggy sweater. He hopped up the broken, dirty cement steps, and pulled at the door. It didn't budge. Tommy held back a groan. Locked, and there wasn't a key. At least, he didn't have it. Tommy sighed and trudged back down the steps, almost slipping on some dirty ice. He walked quickly, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his sides as he walked to the park, his converse getting soaked from the snow littering the ground. He scampered to the group of evergreens and dove under the branches, huddling there, warmer than before, and dry. His eyelids drooping, he curled up with a yawn and fell asleep.

Adam laughed and poked Brad. Drake was whispering with Cassidy, so Adam had decided to bug his best friend. "Whataya think they're talking 'bout?" Adam asked for the millionth time, watching the two other boys. Brad rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "I don't KNOW, Adam." Adam huffed and pouted, his air fogging in the night, when he spotted a figure under the pine trees across the park. He perked up, wondering who it could be, and jumped up and trotted off. No one bothered asking where he was going since he was always bouncing somewhere. Adam crouched at the trees and watched the sleeping figure. He frowned and crawled over to it, it looked cold. He peered at it only to find it was a young boy around his age. "Hello?" Adam said quietly, gently shaking the blonde, whose lips were practically blue. When he saw a flutter of eyelashes, and bleary brown eyes peered at him, some glints of green hidden in the warm depths, he felt his heart do a double take.

Tommy stifled a yawn and sat up, watching the black haired blue eyed boy in front of him. "Hi?" He finally said, hugging himself to try and keep warm. "What're you doing out here?" Adam asked, tilting his head. Tommy shrugged. "Got locked out of my apartment." He mumbled. "Oh…" Adam paused, then shrugged out of his heavy jacket and draped it around Tommy. "Take it. It's fine." He smiled at him, and Tommy felt his mouth go dry. "Thanks." He mumbled. Adam nodded and left with a backwards glance before he jogged off towards his friends, Tommy staring after him. He hadn't even found out his knight in shining armour's name.


	3. Step 2: Meet Your Match Part 1

**I own no one in this fic, and these events never happened.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Meet Your Match (Part 1)**

Tommy yawned and sleepily blinked open his eyes. He was warmer than he thought he'd be. He sat up, and an unfamiliar, heavy black coat fell off his shoulders and suddenly the night before came rushing back to him. The blue eyed black haired man. Tommy shivered, not just from the cold, and grabbed the jacket, crawling out of his shelter. The world was a blinding white. Squinting while his eyes adjusted, Tommy shrugged the coat on. It smelled like coffee, with hints of musky leather. A warm, comfortable smell. Smiling faintly, Tommy trudged back to his apartment. The door was unlocked. He took the rather scary, old, rickety elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hall to Apartment 51. He fished the key out of his black skinny jeans and let himself in, kicking the door shut behind him. The apartment was freezing. Tommy kicked off his shoes and skittered to the bathroom quickly, trying to keep his feet off the cold floor. He undressed and turned the shower on. "Thank fuck." He sighed as he felt the water was relatively warm. He took a long shower, until the water started turning cool again, before he got out and practically ran to his room to get into warm clothing. He put on his other pair of skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeve and his hoodie, and the jacket. He glanced at his clock. 7:30. He was late. He ran back down the hall, pulled on his converse and ran out, taking the chipped concrete stairs instead of the elevator-from-hell. He ran outside, most of the snow already turning into gray and brown slush from people walking to work, and started a brisk jog to get to the Hot Topic near his apartment. He made it there a few minutes late and walked inside to the warmth. Yeah, he got minimum wage, but at least they kept the heaters on full blast. He mumbled apologies for being late to Dee, the other person who had the morning shift, and slunk behind the counter.

Adam poked Brad's head as he stopped at a red light. "Let me out here, Brad. I wanted to go to Hot Topic." Brad rolled his eyes. "Have fun." Adam grinned. "I will." Cassidy sighed. "You should've told me, I would've brought more money." Adam shrugged an apology and bounced out of the car, waving good bye. He and Cassidy were the two with the extreme fashion sense, as Brad and Drake liked to put it. Adam jogged into Hot Topic and started mulling around for a pair of jeans. Several pairs and an hour later, looking pleased with himself, Adam flounced up to the counter and dumped the clothes on it, taking out his wallet without looking at the cashier.

Tommy stared at Adam. Crap. It was HIM. "That'll be 150.87 dollars, please." Adam looked up with a slight grimace as he'd went over his pre-set budget, but he didn't really care. He stopped seeing Tommy and smiled. "Nice jacket." Tommy blushed. "Thanks again. I'm Tommy." He said as he started taking it off, but Adam waved his hand. "Keep it." He smiled. "I'm Adam." "Thanks." Tommy mumbled, and took the bills Adam handed him, opening the register, he gave Adam his change. "I'll see ya 'round!" Adam called cheerfully as he left the store, leaving Tommy feeling slightly dazed.


	4. Step 2: Meet Your Match Part 2

**Blah blah blah, these events never happened, and I sadly don't own anyone in this fic. **

…

**YET**

…

**;)**

**Chapter 2: Meet Your Match (Part 2)**

Tommy hurried out of the Hot Topic, happy to at least gotten his paycheck. He walked back to his apartment more slowly, thinking, his thoughts caught up in a whirlwind over Adam. He pulled the jacket around him tighter, smiling faintly as he thought of those gorgeous blue eyes…Tommy's daydreams were interrupted when he slid on a patch of ice and fell on his ass. "Aw, crap!" He swore, scrambling to his feet and rubbing his lower back, grimacing. Just his luck. He brushed snow off his jeans, and continued walking, paying more attention now. He reached the apartment without any more incidents, and hopped up the snow-slicked steps and walked into the cold lobby. Today was Friday, he realized. Thank God, the weekend was tomorrow! He did a little happy dance, ignoring any odd looks. He took his chances with the fucking-scary elevator, and was happy to emerge in one piece. He spent the rest of the day curled up in bed with the most recent book he'd gotten, 'The Summer I Turned Pretty' (Which you HAVE to check out!) He was shameless about the fact that he preferred romance novels, and that Nora Roberts (an awesome author ^^) was his favourite author. He fell asleep at around 6, tired from the cold, and slept soundly through the night, the book slumped against his chest.

****The Next Day****

Tommy groaned and his hand flailed around for his alarm clock. It was a SATURDAY for freaks sake! He found the 'off' switch on the damn thing and hastily clicked it, grateful for the sudden silence. He shivered, cold, and glanced at the clock for the time. He sighed. 9'o'clock. Which meant, that sadly, it WAS time for him to get up. He crawled to the edge of the bed and stared at the cold floor with a wrinkled nose. He sighed, then scrambled off his bed and dashed to the bathroom for a shower. Again, the water was surprisingly warm. He stayed in until a sudden blast of ice water made him yelp and quickly turn off the water, grabbing his towel and padding back to his room to dress. His usual grey skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, his converse, and…Adam's jacket. Tommy grabbed his thin black gloves and pulled them on. Dressed and warm(er), he applied a quick layer of sparkly eyeliner, dusted some light silver eye shadow across his lids, and straightened his bangs. Satisfied with his appearance, he left the apartment to go downtown for groceries.

Tommy walked out of the supermarket, weighed down with bags. Milk, cheese, bread, fruit, eggs…the works. Not really paying attention to where he was going and who he was bumping into, he walked straight into someone who was extremely tall, and fell back on his ass for the second time in two days. "I'm so sorry-…!" His apology stopped on his lips as he realized he was looking up at a bemused Adam. The blue eyed man's gaze flickered quickly to Tommy's-his-coat, and his slight smile widened a bit. "Hi Tommy." He laughed, a brilliant sound, in Tommy's opinion. He offered a hand, and Tommy noticed that his nails were a chipped black. He took the offered hand, and pulled himself to his feet, his breathe catching when he nearly bumped his nose into Adam's lips and thinking how unfair it was that he was so much taller in a haze, smelling coffee, mint and old leather. He realized that the comforting, warm smell came from Adam, and also that he was standing there like a star struck idiot. "Uhh…h-hi." Tommy stammered, blushing like a school girl and feeling even more idiotic. Adam laughed again, and bent down to started collecting Tommy's groceries. Tommy hastily started helping, mumbling a thanks. Several minutes later Adam straightened with the last of the groceries, and handed Tommy the bag. "Thanks." Tommy repeated. Adam shook it off with a wave of his hand. "Hey, since we keep bumping into each other…call me sometime…'kay?" A faint flush brushed across his cheeks as he fished a pen out of his jacket's pocket, and took the speechless Tommy's arm, rolling up his sleeve and carefully jotting his phone number down on it. He capped the pen and smiled at Tommy brilliantly. "See ya around." He waved and jogged off, exhaling a nervous breathe. Tommy shook his head, stammering something after Adam's retreating figure before shutting his mouth and heading home, trembling slightly in surprise…mostly.


	5. Step 3: Fight off the Competition Part 1

**I STILL do not own Tommy, Adam or anyone else :(**

**But I'm working on it ^^**

**These events never have, and never will happen.**

**(Well…them falling in love is possible…*day-dreams*)**

**Enjoy! xxx**

**Chapter 3: Fight off the Competition (Part 1)**

Tommy tossed and turned, and glanced at his clock. He held back a groan. 3:45 a.m. He hadn't had a wink of sleep, and he knew why. Adam. He breathed out a quiet sigh, imagining the handsome face. It was Monday. He hadn't called Adam yet, scared of seeming desperate or something. He'd realized something in the past two days-he was in love with Adam. It didn't matter that he'd just met him. He was…the ONE. He shook his head. He needed some sleep. He snuggled down under his blanket, squeezing his eyes shut, and eventually drifted into a light, fitful sleep with Adam in it.

**:~:***:~:***:~:**

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. Brad, being the oldest of them at 22, was already drunk, and had gotten Drake and Cassidy drinks, so they weren't exactly sober. He was always the one stuck driving the drunks home. And he was the most irresponsible! He sighed and shook his head, glancing up as he heard someone sit beside him. Drake. "Hey baby." He slurred, kissing Adam's cheek sloppily. Adam flushed a bit and carefully pushed him away. "You're drunk." He said, in a slightly accusing tone. Drake half shrugged. "Naww." Adam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Come on." He took Drake's hand, and not for the first time that night his mind wandered to the shy blonde that he couldn't forget. Tommy. He sighed, and found Cassidy and Brad to drive them home.

Tommy crawled out of bed and shut his alarm clock off with a scowl. He shivered, and picked up his phone as it rang. "'Ello?" He said sleepily. "Tommy? There's no work today, it's a blizzard out there." "Oh…okay." The line went dead. With a yawn, Tommy closed his phone and set it down. He went and took his daily shower, quickly this morning because the water was cold. He dressed in his skinny jeans, and a black and white striped hoodie. He repainted his fingernails silver, and made sure his eyeliner was just right before straightening his hair. He curled up on his bed with an old book he'd reread a few times, nervous. He finally got into the book, and didn't look up again until he'd finished it, cover to cover. "Oh shit!" It was 1'o'clock. He picked up his phone and took a deep breathe, calling Adam.

"Hello?"

Tommy felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Uhm…hi…Adam? It's…Uhm, it's Tommy."

"Tommy! Hey!" Adam smiled on the other end. "Listen, me and some friends were going to go see Paranormal Activity 2. You wanna come?"

"Uh, y-yea, sure!"

"Cool, I'll pick you up in half an hour…What's your address?"

Tommy gave Adam his address and hung up, nervous as hell.

Adam picked up Cassidy, Brad and Drake first. Drake smiled at him and hopped into shotgun. "Hi Adam." He said brightly, glancing him over. Adam blushed a bit. "Hey…" He nodded to the other two and pulled out, driving to Tommy's. "Where're we going?" Cassidy asked in surprise. "Picking up a friend of mine." Drake narrowed his eyes a bit as Tommy stood up from the curb and gave a shy half-wave, getting into the car. "Hi." He murmured. Adam smiled at him brilliantly, and Drake glared at Tommy. "Tommy, this is Drake, Cassidy and Brad." Adam gestured as he spoke. Tommy nodded a bit. "Let's go!" Adam smiled, glancing at Drake before pulling out again and driving to the theater.


	6. Step 3: Fight off the Competition Part 2

**Hey bitches ^^**

**Guess who's going to see Adam Lambert this weekend?**

**That's right.**

**; )**

**And I'm super excited!**

**I plan to put purple glitter in my hair XD**

**So, I own no one, STILL, : (, and these events never will and never have happened. (Well…)**

**ENJOII! (I'll make sure to tell you about the concert)**

**XXXOXXX**

Tommy walked out of the theaters with the others. Cassidy was practically in tears, clinging to Brad and whimpering. Drake looked moody, and Tommy doubted that he hadn't seen any or much of the movie, and Adam looked disturbed and slightly terrified. Tommy, however, was beaming. "That was better than the first!" He bounced up and down, laughing from the sheer thrill of being scared. Adam shook his head. "You are one son of a bitch, Tommy." He laughed, ruffling the blonde's hair, causing him to swipe at Adam's hand, a light blush flooding his cheeks. "I'm going to need to sleep with the light on for a few weeks. And poor Cass!" He laughed and swooped the other boy into his arms bridal style. Tommy was confused, especially when Drake didn't even glance at them, but was still busy glaring at Tommy. (Who had figured out by now that Drake only got pissed at him when Adam showed him affection in the slightest form. Which was often) Cassidy whimpered again and nestled into Adam's chest, lower lip stuck out in a pout. Brad saw Tommy's brief confusion and chuckled. He had also realized the two were head over heels in love, even if they'd only met a few times and didn't realize it yet. He caught up to Tommy, who was lagging a bit now, and walked beside him as he explained. "They've been friends forever. Almost as long as Adam and I. They dated for a few years, but they both agreed to call it quits because they were so similar, and Adam admitted it was pretty much like dating his little brother. Which Cassidy pretty much is. He acts like a little kid, anyways." He said wryly. Tommy laughed, and Brad didn't miss out on the fact that his eyes brightened and he didn't look as depressed. "Oh." There was a yell from ahead as Adam mock-dropped Cassidy, so the two hurried to catch up, and Brad gave Adam a teasing scolding for scaring the 5-year-old after a movie like that, at which Cassidy started protesting that he was at least six. Tommy chuckled and shook his head, watching the three banter playfully. He felt like an outsider, and half-wished that Adam hadn't invited him, but it was the most fun he'd had in ages. "Alright, since Cassidy's being such a wimp, we'll have a sleepover at my place." Adam said with an eye-roll. "Wanna come, Tommy?" "Uh, sure." He smiled a bit at Adam, who smiled back. Drake cleared his throat. "You should ask your parents." "They went out tonight, won't be back late. By which time they'll be too tired to care." Adam grinned impishly. Everyone laughed, even Drake. They stopped at the car and Adam pried Cassidy's hands off his shirt and practically tossed him into the back. Brad crawled in after, then grabbed Drake and dragged him into the backseat. He'd never really liked the other boy, and the way he was always after Adam had pissed him off beyond belief. And he really liked Tommy, and since he was oh-so-smart and could see the attraction between the two, he was going to do as much as possible to keep Drake away from them. Drake protested a bit as Brad shut the door and Tommy hesitantly got into the front seat.

Tommy shut the door and locked it, staring at his lap as Adam climbed into the car. His breathe suddenly hitched in his throat as the taller boy leaned over Tommy to roll down his window. Tommy went rigid with nerves, his mouth dry. Adam's hair tickled Tommy's neck, and it smelled of cinnamon. The leathery, warm smell was stronger than it had been on the jacket, and Tommy felt his pulse jumping. He shivered a bit as Adam's hand brushed his own as he sat straight again, starting the car up. Tommy's skin burned in a pleasant way where Adam had touched him. Everyone else seemed oblivious to this moment, and Drake was too busy sulking that Tommy had shotgun to really see what had passed between the two. It was just them, in their own little world as Adam glanced up briefly and his baby blues connected with Tommy's eyes.

Adam needed an excuse to touch him. Just a hand brush, something, or he was going to go insane. The need was hammering inside him, and he wanted to see Tommy's reaction…and his own. So he casually leaned across the short blonde to roll down his window. He heard the small intake of breathe, felt Tommy go rigid. Nerves, he hoped. The blonde smelled almost…feminine. A sort of sweet, vanilla-type smell, and…chocolate. Adam took his time rolling down the window (it was a manual one), but the moment passed all too quickly. Adam straightened up, brushed his hand lightly across the back of Tommy's, feeling more than a little dizzy and overwhelmed. When his hand touched Tommy's, it was like fire. It raced between their skin during the brief contact, a pleasant warmth. Adam bent his head to hide the flush in his cheeks as he started the car, but glanced up. And had to gulp when his eyes made contact with warm, chocolate ones. He subconsciously looked back briefly at the others. They were talking animatedly, and Drake was busy moping about something. Probably all the attention he'd been paying to Tommy. Even Adam had noticed Drake's attraction towards him. And he knew Tommy had too, and hoped the blonde thought nothing of it. Adam took a few deep breathes to calm his racing heart, and pulled out of the parking lot, conscious of Tommy's eyes on him.

~~~*~~~*~~~**Adam's House**~~~*~~~*~~~

"Alright. Cassidy, you can sleep with me on the double mattress on the floor. Drake and Brad, you can take the single air mattresses, and, Tommy, do you mind the couch? You're the shortest." Adam grinned. Tommy stuck his tongue out playfully, feeling more comfortable with the group. "Yah, sure." "Thanks shorty." Brad laughed, and Tommy playfully kicked his shin as he passed to help Adam lift the mattress. They managed to manoeuvre the mattress into the living room. Drake, feeling pissy, tripped Tommy. "What the…?" Tommy yelped as he fell into the mattress. Adam dropped it, surprised by the sudden weight, even if Tommy didn't weigh all that much. He stepped back, only to hit something. Spinning around in surprise, Adam didn't expect Neil to be standing there. He stumbled backwards and Neil, never one to miss a good opportunity, shoved him so that he tripped over the mattress and fell onto it beside Tommy. The two stared into each other's eyes, surprised. Everyone was roaring with laughter around them, but in Adam's ears it was dim. 'Kiss him!' He shimmied forwards just a bit. He could feel Tommy's breathe on his lips, and the blonde's eyes fluttered half way closed…

Tommy was lying there, a bit winded from the fall. About to sit up, suddenly Adam was beside him. Their faces were close, and they stared at each other, wide-eyed. 'Oh my God. He's gorgeous.' Tommy hadn't realized just how beautiful Adam was until they were merely a few inches away from each other. The others were laughing, but it hardly registered in Tommy's mind. He saw surprise flicker in Adam's eyes, then a sly look, and slowly an uncertainty, but he could see desire through it. He suddenly felt nervous, and knew he was rightly slow when Adam shifted forwards so that he could feel the raven haired man's breathe on his lips. He knew what the other boy was planning to do. Just the thought of Adam kissing him made his legs weak, so he was glad they were laying down. Tommy's eyes fluttered half-way closed, and he felt his heart jumping. 'Hold on…what the hell are you doing? You barely know him!' Tommy couldn't think of any other excuses, but he suddenly was…scared. He was also aware that the laughter was slowing. How log had they been there, unaware of the others? 3 minutes? 30 seconds? Tommy sat up just a moment before Adam would have pressed his lips against his own.

Adam growled a bit. 'Stupid. Probably scared him. Maybe he doesn't like you. Not everyone's a freak like you and starts liking someone after meeting, what, three time?' Adam sat up and turned his cross gaze on his brother. "Neil, you're supposed to be at your friend's house!" "I was going now. I fell asleep and just woke up awhile ago. Calm down." He rolled his eyes, slapped a high-five with Brad, glanced at Tommy, and walked out after picking up a knapsack. Adam waited until the door was shut and he heard the lock click before flopping back onto his bed. Cassidy had helped Drake and Brad set up the air mattresses while laughing, so everything was ready. "Ooh, Adam, Adam, can we play spin the bottle?" Cassidy asked, jumping up and down. Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. "I dunno…Drake?" "Sure." He smiled faintly. "Tommy?" "Umm…okay." Tommy crossed his legs, feeling nervous. Best scenario: He got Adam. Worst scenario: He got Drake. "Brad?" "Better go brush your teeth babe, 'cause I'm not kissing you with breathe like that." Brad said, batting his eyes at Adam with a laugh as he stood and walked to the kitchen for an empty water bottle. Adam threw a pillow at his retreating figure, scowling playfully. "Aw, don't. It'll ruin your pretty face." Brad snickered when he came back and saw Adam's scowl. He threw the water battle at Cassidy's head, and it fell off onto Adam's mattress with a small hollow 'thunk' sound. Cassidy pouted and crawled over to Adam, resting his head on his knee. Drake lounged beside Brad on the edge, and Tommy lay on his stomach between Adam and Drake, getting the evil eye as he did so. "Alright, let's go!" Adam cheered and leaned forward, taking hold of the water bottle and spinning it with a careless flick of his wrist.

**~~~*~~~*~~~End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, let me know if I'm pacing Adam and Tommy too fast or anything. Next chapter should be up soon enough!**

**Loves ye all ^^**

**XXX**


	7. Step 3: Fight off the Competition Part 3

**It's been awhile! Sorry : / I've been writing a whole lot of oneshots and other series(serieses? XD)…So…here ya go! You know my disclaimers…**

**:::::::::::::::::Step 3, Part 3::::::::::::::::::**

Everyone watched the bottle spin, Tommy with his breathe held. The bottle stopped on Drake, and Tommy wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. Drake looked up, and Tommy saw Brad nudge the bottle the slightest. "Uhm…Drake…It's pointing at me." Tommy hid a smile as Drake looked at Brad, clenching his jaw. Brad shrugged and leaned towards Adam, who was trying not to smirk and laugh. The two kissed, Adam throwing in a joking and sexy lip bite as they pulled away. Brad wriggled his eyebrows at Adam in a mocking suggestive way. Adam laughed, and Brad spun the bottle. "C'mere, baby." Brad teased when it landed on Tommy. Tommy laughed, and they kissed, quickly but long enough so Adam and Cassidy wouldn't complain that it wasn't a kiss. Tommy spun, and it landed on Cassidy. They kissed, Cassidy childishly licking at Tommy's lips. Tommy blushed furiously as they pulled away, and everyone, Cassidy included, (and even Drake) laughed. Cassidy spun the bottle, and it landed on Adam. The two kissed chastely, and Adam spun again. Tommy felt his stomach lurch when it landed on Drake. They kissed, and Adam tried to pull away as quickly as possible while Drake held it, nibbling at Adam's lips. Drake spun, and grimaced when it landed on Tommy. They kissed, barely, but no one said anything. Tommy spun, and…Tried to conceal his disappointment when the bottle landed on Cassidy again. It had been so close to Adam. So. Close. They kissed again, Tommy licking at Cassidy's lips this time. He laughed when they pulled away. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Adam suddenly piped up. "Sure." Everyone agreed. "Uhm…what about Devil?" Tommy suggested. The others stared at him. "Son of a bitch." Adam repeated, shaking his head and laughing. Tommy smiled impishly.

**~~Halfway Through Devil~~**

Cassidy had fallen asleep, wrapped in Brad's arms instead of Adam's for once. They were in a tangled heap on the couch. Drake was sprawled across the two air mattresses, snoring. Tommy was lying next to Adam on the double mattress, watching the movie half-heartedly. He jumped a bit when he felt two strong arms wrap around him. Adam pulled the blonde against him and rested his head in the crook of his shoulder. "How do you watch all these horror movies?" Tommy shrugged, his heart pounding. "I…don't…know." He stammered nervously. Brad watched them silently, a smirk crossing his face as Tommy wriggled around so they were facing each other. Adam rested his forehead against Tommy's. Tommy blushed, and ducked his head against Adam's chest, cuddling closer to him. "Goodnight, Tommy." Adam chuckled, kissing his head. "Good night, Adam." Tommy said in a quiet voice.

**~~The Next Morning~~**

Drake woke up and let out a hiss of breathe seeing Adam and Tommy wrapped in each other's arms. Brad came out from the kitchen, the smell of eggs, pancakes and sausages following him. "Oh, fuck off Drake." He sighed. Drake glared at Brad and grumbled something. Slowly the smell of breakfast woke the others. Tommy sprang out of Adam's arms, flushing. "Cass, up darling." Brad gently flicked his head, causing him to mumble something and yawn. "Morning." He said sleepily. "Good morning." Brad dropped a kiss on his head, and smiled faintly. Once all the drama was over with Drake, Adam and Tommy, he was going to have to do something about Cassidy. Adam yawned, sitting up. "G'morning." "Morning. Breakfast's ready." Cassidy instantly perked up, scrambling off the couch. Brad laughed and rolled his eyes, and followed him into the kitchen. Tommy stood and followed as well. Drake and Adam stood, and Adam stretched, his joints popping. "Hey, Adam…" "Yea?" He looked at Drake. Drake paused, biting his lip as Tommy called for Adam. "You coming, Adam? I'll eat your breakfast if you don't!" Brad and Cassidy laughed, and Adam grimaced, glancing apologetically at Drake before dashing into the kitchen. Tommy squealed and laughed, and Drake stood there, silently fuming before stalking into the kitchen after Adam.

**~~Later That Day~~**

Tommy didn't know what to do. He really liked Adam, and if he didn't make a move soon, Drake was going to. But he was too nervous. He watched Adam go out onto the balcony, and had to laugh when he started singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' at the top of his lungs. Brad snickered as well, feeling pleased with his dare. Cassidy was calling out the seconds. Tommy decided to ask Brad for advice, and ignoring Drake, poked him in the back of the head. (He was lying on the couch, Adam had been sitting on the floor with Cassidy's head on his lap, Brad was sitting beside them and Drake beside him) "Yah Tommy?" Brad twisted around to face the blonde. Tommy dropped his voice to a murmur and avoided Brad's eyes. "Brad…I want to ask Adam on a date…but I don't know how." He said shyly. He saw Drake's jaw clench. So he had heard. Well, good, Tommy decided. Brad watched him thoughtfully. "It's easy, sweetheart. Just ask him. And, just so you know, he's a die-hard romantic, he prefers salads over burgers, and he loves picnics." Brad winked at Tommy as he turned back around, laughing again as Adam came back inside with Cassidy. "Thanks." Tommy whispered in his ear, and he saw Brad's mouth lift into a half-smile.

**~~That Night~~**

Everyone was already home, Drake fuming because he hadn't gotten a chance to ask Adam on a date, and he knew Tommy was going too. "Here you go, Tommy." Adam said with a smile as he pulled up the apartment building. "Thanks, Adam. For everything." "No problem doll." Tommy blushed faintly, and paused getting out of the car. "Hey, Adam…I'm free next Saturday…If you want, we could go out to dinner?" It was more of a question. Adam smiled at Tommy, his heart beating rapidly. "Sure. I'll pick you up at 6, if that's alright." "That's fine." Tommy beamed, and reached over to kiss his cheek quickly. "See you then. Bye!" He slammed the car door closed after getting out, and watched Adam drive off, feeling like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He couldn't have been happier.


	8. Author's Note!

HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP.

You guys, I am sososososoooo sorry!

I didn't forget about all my fics here *blows off dust* but I've been super busy!

I have a boyfriend now (yay me! xD) and I just started highschool, so when I'm not with him, my other friends or swamped with homework I'm usually sleeping or reading.

Now that it's Summer I should have some more time on my hands for my fics, though. :)

Also, my mom keeps bothering me to write something she can get published. xD So, I've been working on a few stories here and there. (Though none have really turned out…)

I have a few Adommy drabble/oneshot ideas, and a couple for longer fics, and I'm gonna try to continue everything I have going. x_x

Now that I think of it, if I go through all my Word documents I'd probably find a few half completed or fully completed fics that I never posted…

Also, I've been thinking of writing some Inuyasha and WoW (World of Warcraft) fics. Whatcha guys think?

Anyways, I promise to have at least one of my stories updated within the next few days.

Lots of love x


End file.
